


[喻黄]欲情课（4）

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	[喻黄]欲情课（4）

（4）  
身心投入的性爱让黄少天有点疲倦，但他不介意去浴室清理的时候顺便再来一发，于是慢吞吞地从床上爬起来。喻文州已经在浴室里冲水，他的手机放在床头柜上，“叮”地响了一声。  
黄少天瞥了一眼，是个女人的名字。他知道那是谁。  
他的身体还有情热的余温，忽然冷却下来，像被泼了一盆冷水。黄少天裹着满身污浊坐在床上，眼神炯炯地盯着浴室门。  
“少天？不清理会感冒的。”喻文州头发半湿着走出来。黄少天看着他白皙的肤色和不算很突出的腹部肌肉，微笑的时候眼尾狭长异常性感，苦涩地想到这些都不是属于自己的。  
“没事。我一会儿就去。”他在床单上蹭了蹭手心，“我们以后就别再见面了。”  
喻文州一怔，下意识去看他的脸。黄少天表情冷淡，变了个人似的。  
“为什么？”  
“ 别傻了老师。”他语气嘲讽，“床上说的话都是骗人的。你不知道吗？”  
你也知道omega有多贱，什么话都说得出来。你见识过的。我伪装可怜骗你的同情，住你的房子霸占你的身体。我不能再毁了你的婚姻。  
喻文州安静地坐在床边看他，止水一般。  
“好。我知道了。”  
此时唯有安静退出。喻文州没有做出承诺的能力。这一段关系像随风播种的野花一样随意，注定结局潦草。他们甚至想不到一个继续的理由。  
这是喻文州的失责，也是黄少天的放肆。

 

CD机单曲循环，女声清冷缱绻。喻文州把音量调到最小。房间没有开灯，桌上稿纸散乱。他一边用手指碾平卷角的纸张，一边拨出号码屏息等待。  
“喂，是我。”他的声音一如往常，“我有些事想和你说。你有空吗？”

成人的世界永远错综。就像他永不会明白她此时心怀多大的宽容，不明白自己竟也会在某一时刻把无限宠溺投入到别人身上。  
初次约会时的咖啡厅，焦糖玛奇朵仍然是招牌。喻文州说出思量之后的决定，带一点征询的。那言辞太晦涩，对面的beta女子安静听着。  
“发生什么事了吗。”她问。“你忽然就不想结婚了。”  
“是我的责任。出了一点意外…”他踌躇着。必定锋利见血才够客观现实，怎样坦白才能不伤害她？在他犯过这么多错后。  
“我知道。”而她抿了一口甜到发苦的咖啡，“是因为那天的男孩子吗。”  
“他笑起来很好看…你看他的眼神不一样。”  
女人总是敏锐的，且往往比男人更坚强。  
“我很抱歉。”喻文州从被识破的茫然中挣扎出来。“真的很抱歉。”  
“接下来你想怎么办呢？”你会和他在一起吗？他那么年轻。你是beta，而他是omega。她看着他，这个男人而立之年，交往两年后说要娶她。这么快就要变卦。  
“我知道你从来不是因为多爱我才想和我结婚。可我是真的爱你，喻文州。”  
你记得吗。那天我穿着白色的裙子，站在玉兰花树下。你笑起来比现在温暖，说我们在一起是合适的。  
“幸好我们还没结婚。“她叹气，”这样，你还有机会碰见真正喜欢的人。“  
喻文州苍白无力地看着他，快要从座位上消失。他身经百战，此时却无法面对一个真心对他的人。  
“但我会等你。给你时间，考虑清楚后再来找我吧。不是给我结果，也给你自己结果。还有他，你要怎么面对他？”  
女孩留下淡淡忧伤的笑容，起身优雅离去。

喻文州稳重而漂泊的一生，从来只做对的事，不想终于出现变数。他的劫难，不在风华正茂的时候出现，而在他被时间掏空只剩躯壳的时候。回声，多少热度投进去，只剩空虚的回声。  
他贪恋那具年轻活力的身体，也沉迷于黄少天多变的灵魂。可是爱在哪里。从欲情开始的渴望，真的会有结局吗？  
如她所说，他确实需要时间去验证一切。

 

黄少天躺在床上玩手机，嘴里吧唧吧唧地嚼着一块糖。叶修在露天阳台上抽烟，碾灭烟头后裹着一身冰凉往他身上蹭，被人一脸嫌弃地推开。  
“去去去，冷死了。“  
“来给哥暖和一下。”  
“叶修你要脸吗！走开！“黄少天挣扎。叶修的胡渣蹭在他脸上，有点痒。叶修是特别不修边幅的人，看着一副憔悴可怜的模样，其实内里根本不是那样。  
“啧。”叶修仰面倒床。“要过年了。你回家吗？“  
“不。”黄少天淡淡吐出一个字。他知道叶修也是从来不回父母那儿的。  
叶修盯着天花板。他知道黄少天的家庭很保守，一大家子人都是beta，性别分化之后黄少天离家出走了一段时间，后来就在家待得少了。  
“或许我当时不该搭理你的。”回忆过去，他有些感慨。初次见到黄少天是在一个酒吧里，那地方不太干净。黄少天顶着一张未成年的脸，混在群魔中，羊入虎口一般。偏偏他自己还不自觉。一个omega，坐在那儿借酒消愁。  
叶修实在看不过去，帮他挡下几个想出手的大A，两人才聊了几句，半推半就竟然就给滚上了床。  
“出来玩嘛，早晚的事。贵圈再乱也要趁年轻。再过几年我也要嫁人生孩子了吧。”黄少天知道他在说什么，轻描淡写道。  
叶修噗嗤笑了，他可清楚他心里有多少曲里拐弯。“不是说alpha都是豺狼禽兽吗？为了繁衍你竟然要出卖自己的灵魂？”  
“切…”黄少天翻了个身背对他，“我就随便一说。再说了，真要嫁，谁都无所谓。都是一样的人渣。”  
“那必须，在你心里只有喻文州是白莲花。”叶修眯起眼睛。黄少天忽然说饿了，吵着要吃意粉和披萨。  
“你怎么就这么爱吃。”叶修叹息，摸出手机叫外卖。  
人生欲望，吃饭上床。人生得意须尽欢啊，毕竟也浪费了这么多时间。  
黄少天想着喻老师微笑的脸，恨恨地闭上眼。“我失恋了不行？我和他是不可能有以后的。都已经结束了。”

 

夏威夷披萨很甜，热带水果鲜美多汁。黄少天咬着半块披萨去开门，茫然地看着敲门的人。  
“少天…”距离上次见面已经过了一周多，喻文州却变化了不少。惨淡冬景映衬下，他显得更憔悴疲倦了。  
黄少天把披萨并作两三口咽下去，语气冷冰冰的。“你有事？”  
喻文州聊胜于无地笑了笑，有一点哀伤有一点宠溺。 “少天，我取消了婚约。”  
他最终没有狠下心去耽误她，尽管那条道路要轻松许多。苦心经营的一切，终究抗不过日夜纠缠入骨的心心念念。黄少天是暴风雨，来势汹汹，将他洗劫一空。  
“你…什么意思？”黄少天在犹疑。他怀疑自己听错了。  
“我取消了婚约。我不结婚了，少天。”  
黄少天慢慢走下台阶，眼里仿佛有一簇火苗摇摆不定。他盯死了喻文州，好像怕他忽然说今天是愚人节，他是开玩笑的。  
“你愿不愿意…和我在一起，试试看？”喻文州站在原地，声音里竟有一丝无助。黄少天确实太年轻了，他跟不上他的步伐，唯恐被甩开。  
然而黄少天没有跑开，他忽然极具魄力地朝前一扑，撞进了喻文州的怀里。力气之大把喻文州撞了一个踉跄。“你不结婚了？天哪…”  
前一秒他还心灰意冷，说一切都结束了，下一刻已经按捺不住心跳把自己一股脑地泼了出去。他是真的喜欢这个人啊，以至于放下所有矜持和尊严。现在他们之间再没有阻碍了。  
黄少天趴在他肩膀上用力抱住他，笑得像个神经病，浑身颤抖。“老师老师，你不结婚了？你愿意和我在一起？哈…哈哈哈…我真开心。”  
深冬还有枯叶飘下来。喻文州摸着男孩的头发，轻轻回抱着他，也露出一个笑。“我也很开心。”

黄少天终于笑够了，贴着他的耳朵轻轻说：

“你要吃披萨吗？”


End file.
